


C3P-Ho

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cowgirl Position, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, No Pregnancy, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Shoutout to Wookieepedia bc I needed A LOT of help with the lore, Smut, Tros fix-it, contrary to the title c3po has no idea whats going on, mentions of canonical deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: based on my tweet "concept: rey riding ben while he's sitting somewhere, c3po walks in, rey stops moving, ben keeps fucking her even as he talks to c3po, who's oblivious (at least at first)" but with way more backstory and fluff than we all expected
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 239





	C3P-Ho

**Author's Note:**

> oh god im so sorry
> 
> the title is a really dumb rupaul's drag race reference
> 
> full disclosure: ben orgasms inside of rey but there is an immediate mention of a contraceptive implant. he would have already known this bc they're in a long-term relationship

It was amazing to Rey, how different life was now that the war was over, now that the First Order and Resistance were both dismantled and carefully combined to create the Galactic Federation. After Exegol, Rey hadn’t let herself mourn the loss of her soulmate in the Force. Instead, she had taken to the Jedi texts. Once again, she was a scavenger, but this time was different. On Jakku, she had scavenged for something physical with the ultimate goal of survival. With the Jedi texts, she scoured the pages for tiny little bits of information that could lead her to Ben. She had watched him die, she _knew_ he hadn’t passed away normally. Rey had seen death in her lifetime; she knew what it looked like. What had happened to Ben had been something entirely different.

After weeks of translating and reading, Rey had found a section in the texts about the Vergence Scatter. The World Between Worlds, as it was called, tied together different planes of existence, like a purgatory between life and death, in a way. So, as the texts described, she had gone in search of the Jedi temple on Lothal. It had been a long and arduous journey, but she finally made it to the edge of the Outer Rim, then Lothal, then to the ancient temple. The texts explained that entrance to the temple was only possible for a Jedi master and apprentice, so, in the absence of a master, she had meditated for days on end to gather enough power within herself to complete the task on her own. Finally, she made her way inside and to the painting that was fabled to be a portal into the World Between Worlds. She would never be sure how much time she had spent wandering the dark, expansive plane, only that the entire time she somehow knew exactly where she was going. Something, probably the Force bond, had been pointing her in the right direction the whole way to Ben. He was sullen, his skin pale and dry, but they were able to trek back to the portal and through the temple, all the way to Rey’s ship.

In her little transport pod, she had nursed Ben back into health. He sat in the secondary seat, nearly passed out from exhaustion, as she fed him water and prepared portions for him like she used to do for herself on Jakku. Eventually, he was well enough that she wasn’t worried that the 13,500-parsec flight back to Ajan Kloss would kill him. The little ship had rattled and groaned when she first turned on the hyperdrive, but eventually Rey made the jump to hyperspace and got them to the Resistance base as soon as the ship could make it. It was still daytime when they got there, so she drifted around just out of range of the scanners she knew were monitoring the airspace and sent a message down using Leia’s personal code, alerting her of their presence. As soon as the base was cloaked in darkness, she had landed the little pod as discreetly as possible, and a carefully selected team of medical staff came out to rush Ben into a private corner of the medbay. Both Leia and Rey had spent more time than was easily excused by Ben’s bed for the next few days as he drifted in and out of consciousness. They kept his presence on the base a secret, knowing that there would be some amount of backlash at the sympathy for the irredeemable monster they saw as Kylo Ren, so they had made the decision before Rey even left for Lothal that, if she were successful in bringing him back, they would keep it under wraps until he was well enough to defend and speak for himself. 

Progress had been slow at first, but soon he was ready to leave the medbay. The announcement to the remains of the Resistance had gone over surprisingly well, a heartfelt speech from Ben himself had won over most of the skeptics. Finn, who had, since the Battle of Exegol, become a fixture in interrogations of former First Order officers, as he had fine-tuned his Force-sensitivity to become a human lie-detector, had approached Ben in front of the entire crowd and growled questions at him until Finn proclaimed that the man they knew as Kylo Ren was telling the truth. 

It had taken years to get the anarchy of the collapse of the First Order back under control. Rey and Ben had taken the lead in crafting a new galactic order, each garnering respect from Resistance and First Order sympathizers alike. The power that came with being the last Jedi and Supreme Leader had come in handy, and they gathered a group of capable people to lead a new government, one grounded not in light or dark, but in balance. They treated former-Resistance and ex-First Order personnel alike, vetting them equally and ensuring that neither had any intents beyond leading the galaxy forward with a peaceful yet firm hand.

Finally, they had assembled the Galactic Federation. Most had expected them to share a leadership role at the head of the metaphorical table, but instead, they let themselves fade into the background. Taking the Falcon, they had joined Leia’s closest advisors in her mother's estate on Naboo, building their own little place nearby. The Millenium Falcon sat exactly halfway between the two homes, a representation of Han, father and husband, linking his wife and child. The group living in the Amidala's Naboo estate were elderly and uninterested in working in the Federation, so they settled on the peaceful planet, a relic of Leia’s lineage, with R2 and 3PO. Through it all, the Falcon became a fixture in both households, and Rey and Ben as well as the droids often visited. C3PO especially became fond of spending time in the aging ship, a testament to his days with the legendary trio whose phantom voices could almost be heard echoing through the ship.

Rey’s life was, yet again, entirely uprooted. She had found a home with the Resistance, but at the end of the day, she had admitted to Ben one night soon after his dismissal from the medbay, when they were wrapped in their sheets together, she only wanted him. She had no interest in leading, only in finally having a family. He had agreed, and so they settled down.

One afternoon, Rey wandered to the Falcon from the meadow where she and Ben had set up a training area. Her steps were clumsy, her body heavy from exhaustion, and she couldn’t wait to get into the sonic Ben had renovated in the captain’s quarters. 

She plodded up the entry ramp and dropped her things, not bothering to close the entrance. As she walked into the main room, she spotted Ben sitting by the Dejarik table. He looked up as she approached him, his features morphing from concentration to an easy smile. Rey’s belly filled with butterflies at the sight of him, still not used to the sight of him and his dimples even after years of being together. 

“Hi there, cyar’ika,” he hummed, opening his arms and beckoning Rey to him. 

She obliged, sliding into his lap. “Hi.”

She felt more than heard him chuckle. “Tired, baby?” His nose brushed against the crown of her head before he placed a kiss there.

“Yeah, I was training,” she murmured, her eyelids drooping.

Ben stood, one arm on her ass and the other around her back to keep her lifted against him. Ever so gently, he walked back into the captain’s quarters and deposited her on the bed. 

He sat next to her and petted her hair. “Do you want to get in the sonic now or later?”

Rey grunted, her nose scrunching at the thought of standing up and doing things. “Later. Sleep now.” A petulant hand came up to grab Ben’s forearm. Chuckling, he obliged her, settling down and pulling her sleepy form against his. Her tiredness bleeding through their force bond, they both fell asleep easily.

~~~

When Rey awoke, it was to the sound of the sonic and faint warmth beside her on the bed. Yawning, she stood and made her way into the refresher, where she saw Ben, cleaning himself methodically in the sonic. Her body started to heat at the sight of his naked body, but the thought of fucking him in that tiny little cubicle conjured up memories of the first and, hopefully, only time they had ever tried having sex in the Falcon’s tiny sonic. It had been awkward, and they’d both come out of it with bruises and aches.

So, instead of joining him, Rey stripped off her cold, sweat-damp clothes and waited for Ben to finish, biding her time by finding the pieces for an outfit to change into once she was done. She had long since abandoned her wraps and flowing fabrics she had worn on Jakku and instead pulled out loose pants, and a short-sleeved tunic. Still, old habits die hard, she supposed and kicked her old boots over to lay by her new outfit.

By the time she was finished, Ben was out of the sonic. She watched as his muscles flexed and lengthened with the movement of him dressing himself. Before he left the quarters, he embraced Rey, teasingly squeezing her naked bum. 

“I’ll be out by the Dejarik table,” he told her gently before bending down and turning her face up to plant a kiss on her lips. 

She smiled up at him. “Okay.”

As per usual, Rey used the sonic quickly and, within minutes, joined Ben in the main area. Just like she had earlier, she climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

Which happened to include squeezing her thighs on either side of his.

Which happened to push her core down against Ben’s cock.

Which happened to be _very_ hard.

“Fuck, Rey,” he hissed, the veins in his neck protruding as his self control fought the need to seek more stimulation.

Well, she wasn’t having it. She grinded down on him, her eyes glued to his. 

His gaze caught hers. “Do you want…,” he trailed off.

Rey nodded.

Next thing she knew, Ben’s lips were against hers, his tongue licking eagerly along her pout. With no hesitation, Rey opened her mouth, allowing him entry to lick into her. Their kiss was brutal, like he was trying to fuck her mouth with his tongue. But despite the messiness and chaos, Rey couldn’t stop moaning.

Biting playfully on her lower lip, Ben pulled away. His chest was heaving as his hands came down to her hips, pulling frantically at the fabric of her pants. Wanting to give him access as much as he wanted it, Rey moved to stand up. Before she could go anywhere, though, Ben pulled her back onto his lap.

“Stay,” he commanded, his focus on the crotch of her clothing. Finally, his hands stopped grabbing, and he took the fabric at the juncture of her thighs in each hand, pulling suddenly so the pants split right along the middle seam. With ease, the fabric tore, revealing dark hair and the glistening lips of her cunt.

Watching him rip her clothes so easily, Rey let out a shaky breath. As soon as the cold air of the ship hit her exposed pussy, she rubbed against the bulge in the fabric of Ben’s pants. The lips of her labia spread over the shape of his cock, rubbing and grinding to stimulate her clit. 

Ben’s hands gripped at her hips, his fingers biting into the skin hard enough to leave bruises. “That’s it, cyar’ika,” he encouraged, watching her wetness spread over the soft fabric covering his throbbing cock. 

After a few minutes of shaky breathing and unfiltered groaning, Ben’s hands lifted Rey off of his lap. She held herself above him as he untied his pants, easily pulling his cock out. It was so hard it was nearly curved, the tip resting against the fabric of Ben’s shirt. His whole length was flushed red with arousal, and Rey could see where precum had been smeared around the flared head. As she looked, another drop beaded at his slit. 

Lifting her hips a little more, Rey reached down to hold his cock upright. Ben groaned at the contact as he watched her sink down onto him. Usually when they fucked, he would fuck her with her fingers to prep her for his cock, so the feel of her cunt so tight around him made him want to fuck up into her and stuff her completely full of him in one thrust. Still, he held onto his self-control, opting instead to let her take her time as she sunk fully onto him. Once the last of his length slipped inside her tight heat, they both moaned, their noses and lips brushing against each other. 

“Good?” Rey breathed, both as a check-in and an attempt at garnering his praise.

He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. “So good.”

With that, Rey lifted off of him again, ever so slowly, until just the tip of his slicked cock was inside of her. Holding herself there, she cupped Ben’s jaw with both of her hands and waited until he blinked open his eyes to meet hers. Keeping her gaze on his face, she let herself sink slowly back down, reveling in the feeling of her cunt stretching to accommodate Ben’s size.

Again and again, she lifted herself almost all the way off of his dick and then impaled herself back on it, her actions delicate and loving as she stroked Ben’s hair and face and body, her hands flitting to every available patch of skin.

Just as she was pushing her hips flush to his, the sound of rhythmic footsteps reached them from outside. Rey froze, looking over her shoulder just in time to see the golden dome of C3PO’s head appear in her line of sight. The droid marched his way up the entrance ramp, stopping when he spotted the pair. 

“Master Ben!” he said, his voice enthusiastic as always. “Miss Rey!” 

Mortified, Rey buried her head in the slope of Ben’s neck. Here she was, in a common area, with Ben balls-deep inside her and a droid talking to them like nothing was amiss. 

Ben, to Rey’s disbelief, chuckled naturally. “Hello, 3PO.”

“What wonderful weather we’re having today, sir!” the droid gushed, the mechanical sounds coming from C3PO’s direction telling Rey that he had motioned outside.

Again, Ben’s voice came from deep in his chest, and she felt it where she was pressed against him. “For sure. Do you happen to know the forecast for the next few days?”

It was then that Rey realized that Ben wasn’t trying to get rid of 3PO. No, he was _engaging._ He was openly having a conversation with the shiny golden cockblocker like he wasn’t buried in her, like they hadn’t been actively fucking mere _seconds_ before they had been interrupted.

C3PO happily obliged, “Yes, I do, in fact. Local weather predictions say that the next week will be largely sunny with the exception of scattered rainstorms in two standard days.”

“Hmm,” Ben hummed. “Perhaps a cold front is coming in.”

“The contrary, I’m afraid. Temperatures will increase for the next week,” the droid said, his voice dropping as if the heat saddened him.

There was a companionable silence between Ben and 3PO, and Rey resigned herself to hiding her face in Ben’s neck until the droid left. However, Ben had other plans. His hips snapped up into hers, the motion so sharp that it probably wasn’t even noticeable to an onlooker like C3PO. It probably, she guessed, just looked like she’d jumped in Ben’s lap.

Ever attentive, a robotic voice spoke up. “Are you alright, Miss Rey?”

Groaning internally, Rey picked her head up and looked over her shoulder. “Yes, of course,” she said, a strained smile overtaking her features. “Thank you, 3PO.”

As soon as she finished, Ben fucked upwards into her again. This time, she moved less, but a startled yelp burst from her.

“Oh dear,” the droid muttered, walking towards them. “Miss Rey, you sound like you’re in pain.”

_“I’m not!”_ she responded, her voice coming out louder and more forceful than she intended. “I’m not.” This time, she calmed herself and spoke more evenly. “Ben just… poked me.”

She heard Ben choke on a laugh, and she nearly slapped him. 

“Poked you with my cock?” he whispered to her, too quiet for C3PO to hear. 

Rey almost snarled. “Shut the fuck _up,”_ she hissed.

The initial mortification fading, Rey felt adrenaline take over, part of her slightly thrilled that they hadn’t been _caught,_ per se, but they were still fucking in front of someone, or rather something.

Still, she refused to move.

That didn’t bother Ben, though, as he changed tactics from sudden upward thrusts to slow grinding. The motion made her clit rub against his pubic bone, and sparks of pleasure shot through her body. 

As he continued to roll his hips into hers, Rey slowly became overwhelmed at the feeling of her building orgasm. It was hot, but 3PO was _right there,_ so she was also a bit embarrassed, but her climax was approaching faster than it would have in any other situation, so there was obviously more good than bad, at least according to her horny hindbrain. 

Ben and C3PO droned on, and Rey’s world blurred. Their words became background noise and the Falcon bled into one big grey smudge. All she could focus on was the feeling of Ben’s cock pushing deeper and deeper into her and her clit rubbing against the hair at the base of his length. It was almost too much, and Rey felt her body slacken as her orgasm built. Soon enough, the pressure snapped, and she came. The wave of pleasure that had been mounting since she first sat on Ben’s lap washed over her, and her whole body clenched. Her fingers dug into his back, her legs squeezed in on either side on his hips, and she bit into his shoulder. It took every ounce of restraint not to whine as her pussy clenched down around his hard length like a vice.

She could barely hear C3PO’s voice in the background when Ben’s lips brushed against her ear.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against her cheekbone.

Then, she did gasp, albeit quietly, and she felt the muscles stretched around Ben flutter and clench around him. 

Only a couple more rolls of his hips and Ben was coming too, spilling inside of her. It was moments like these- spontaneous quickies- that made Rey glad she had had the foresight to get a long-term implant before leaving the Federation. 

She could feel Ben shuddering underneath her, the tension in his body desperate for some kind of outlet. His hands flew to her hips, kneading the skin there desperately. 

As she floated into reality, Ben spoke up. “Alright, 3PO, we’ll see you later.”

“Of course, Master Ben! Goodbye!”

The sound of his footsteps faded as he clomped down the ramp and onto the path leading to the Amidala estate.

Ben’s head fell back heavily against the seat. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Mhm,” Rey hummed, leaving soft little kisses all over his neck. 

His hands smoothed down her thighs. “Were you okay with it all?”

“At the beginning I was embarrassed,” Rey admitted, “but I don’t know, there was something I liked about it.”

Ben let out a quiet chuckle. “Yeah, me too.”

Nodding, Rey sat back to look at him. “The weather, huh?”

“Er…” At least Ben had the decency to look sheepish. 

Rey smiled. “You ridiculous, ridiculous man,” she chastised teasingly, her hands coming up to run through his hair.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben murmured, his eyes flitting around her face and finally settling on her own.

Overwhelmed with emotion, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping to convey all the things she could quite put into words. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you... liked it?
> 
> thank you to becca for tweeting the inspiration for "i'm so proud of you" here's her [twitter](twitter.com/beccastanz)
> 
> find me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/RiiasShorts)


End file.
